Modern vehicle brake systems allow for slowing or stopping movement of the vehicle in a controlled manner. A typical automobile or light truck brake system includes a disc brake assembly. The brake assemblies are actuated by hydraulic or pneumatic pressure generated when an operator of the vehicle depresses a brake pedal. These structures are well known in the art.
Each brake pad is made up of a relatively thick, substantially planar metallic body, or “backing plate”, to which is attached a friction material or pad of a moulded composite material. Adhesives, rivets, and integral moulding into holes or other retention features in or on the backing plate may be used to secure the friction material to the plate.
Backing plates for brake pads are typically made of a single piece of solid steel. The backing plate distributes the forces across the friction pad. It has been believed that a single-piece backing plate is necessary to provide the strength and rigidity required. However, such plates are relatively heavy especially for large and/or fast vehicles. This has been a recognized problem in the art. There have been attempts to address the weight issue by making a slightly thinner backing plate that is “thickened” in local areas (typically edge perimeter) by embossing. However, the resulting plates are still quite heavy.
It would be desirable to provide a lighter weight alternative, taking advantage of other materials' beneficial properties, while maintaining strength and rigidity.